Petits soucis domestiques
by duneline
Summary: The Driver et Hal confrontés aux petits tracas de la vie de couple...Slash/Yaoi.


J'ai eu envie de retrouver mes deux chouchous préférés dans une fic qui retracerait une scène de leur vie quotidienne.

Une remarque juste et perspicace d'un lecteur de FFF.N m'a encouragée à écrire cette petite séquelle d' « Inexplicable choix ».

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de James Sallis et de Marvel.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette histoire !

« Petits soucis domestiques » :

Les rayons étaient vastes et bien fournis pour un petit drugstore. Ryan, parcourant des yeux et des doigts chaque paquet, méticuleusement, ne parvenait pas à faire son choix. Hésitant, il finit par se décider et s'empara d'un paquet bleu. Ce n'était pas la marque habituelle mais au moins, la taille était bonne.

Il imaginait déjà Hal se rebiffer et arguer qu'il fallait toujours rester fidèle au premier modèle utilisé. Sinon, il y avait risque de perturber leur petit bout de chou de huit mois !

D'ailleurs, le principal intéressé, bien calé contre le torse douillet de son papa, dormait profondément.

Ryan effleura, tendrement, le duvet blond qui poussait sur le crâne de l'endormi et un joli sourire insouciant sur ses lèvres, se dirigea vers la caisse. Comme d'habitude, des regards attendris et émus convergèrent vers le jeune père, visiblement célibataire, et des jeunes mères lui adressèrent des œillades complices.

Ryan, indifférent aux discrets signaux de ces jolies femmes, paya ses courses et se rendit vers sa voiture.

Sa belle et fidèle Datsun.

Avec infiniment de précaution et d'affection, le jeune blond enleva le petit Tom de son berceau « provisoire » et le mit dans son siège auto, à l'arrière de la voiture. Au moment où il allait se débarrasser du harnais qui permettait d'avoir son fils contre lui, il se figea, en alerte.

« -Ce n'est que moi, mon ange ! Murmura Hal, en l'enlaçant par la taille et lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe. Tes réflexes de « Driver » sont toujours aussi vifs ! »

Ryan, détendu, se détourna pour rencontrer le regard de son Green Lantern. Il sourit, heureux et soulagé de le revoir après un mois d'absence.

«-Tu es en permission ? Fit-il, avec une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix. Ou tu es seulement de passage ? Tu m'as manqué ! »

Hal le dévisagea, avec un amour immense et l'embrassa, amoureusement, avant de répondre :

« -Je suis venu te proposer de séjourner sur « Oa », pendant quelques jours, avec notre fils. Nous pourrions nous voir, après chacune de mes patrouilles. Un voyage dans l'espace, ça te tente, Ryan ? »

Quoiqu'ayant appris à déchiffrer les mimiques et les expressions de Ryan, Hal s'interrogea sur le brusque regard insistant de son compagnon qui s'écarta de lui. La lueur sombre dans ses yeux bleus ne plut à Hal qui pressentit une discussion houleuse.

«-Je veux bien. Accepta Ryan, surprenant Hal. Mais tu t'occuperas aussi de Tom quand tu ne seras pas en patrouille. Il serait dommage que ton fils ne te reconnaisse pas… »

Hal y consentit avec un sourire plein d'amour.

…

Le ciel d' « Oa », planète des Gardiens, était d'un pur vert luminescent. Des tours translucides et des petits appareils volants complétaient la vue dont bénéficiait la maison de Ryan.

Tom dans les bras, le jeune blond observait le va et vient des astronefs des autres Green Lantern et un bâtiment médical.

Des souvenirs affluèrent à son esprit et parlant à son bébé, Ryan fit, doucement :

« -C'est dans ce grand bâtiment que tu es né. Papa Hal a convaincu les Immortels de te donner le jour dans une couveuse. Avec leur immense savoir, ils ont su te donner la vie à partir d'une cellule de ton père Hal et d'une des miennes. C'est pour cela que tu ressembles à Hal, tout en ayant mes cheveux blonds et mes yeux bleus. »

Le nourrisson, de ses grands yeux calmes, écoutait la voix tendre de son père qui le berça.

« -Il va avoir ton caractère, je crois. Supposa Hal, en surgissant dans le salon, les cheveux ébouriffés. C'est le bébé le plus calme que je connaisse ! »

Il venait, apparemment, de se lever. Ryan enveloppa la silhouette du brun, d'un regard plein de tendresse et d'indulgence. Son compagnon s'en aperçut et lui sourit, s'approchant.

« -Si nous allions revoir le lieu de naissance de Tom, aujourd'hui ? Proposa-t-il, en prenant leur fils dans ses bras. J'ai envie de passer la journée avec vous deux. »

Le bébé gazouilla et posa un regard serein sur son super héros de père.

« -Ce serait cool ! » Fit Ryan qui, allant dans la chambre du bébé, prépara le nécessaire pour la visite.

…

Hal cajolait son fils, lui parlant et lui faisant des « poutous » lorsqu'il entendit Ryan crier :

« -Je ne trouve pas les couches, Hal ! Je suis pourtant sûr de ne rien avoir oublié ! »

Consterné, le jeune blond sortit de la chambre et un air soupçonneux sur ses traits, questionna Hal :

« -Tu les as enlevés du sac ? »

Un Hal, penaud et rougissant d'embarras, balbutia :

« -Ce n'étaient pas ceux avec les petits oursons. Tu sais bien que Tom préfère ceux-ci. Je les ai ôtés du sac de voyage. Je pensais aller en prendre d'autres, avant de partir. Mais comme toi et moi, nous avons fait…Ben, tu vois…Cela m'est complètement sorti de la tête ! »

L'aveu du jeune brun laissa pantois Ryan dont l'incrédulité se devinait aisément sur son visage. La Terre et les couches étaient à des milliards de kilomètres d' « Oa » !

« -Ce n'est pas grave, Hal. » Rassura le jeune blond, en lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Récupérant Tom, il s'installa sur le divan du salon. Hal, soulagé, voulut s'asseoir à côté de sa famille. Mais il se figea, les yeux écarquillés quand Ryan ordonna, avec un sourire :

« -Tu vas aller chercher les couches, Hal. Puis n'oublie pas de prendre du lait en poudre et une nouvelle sucette pour Tom. Tu sais, celui avec d'adorables oursons. »

Effaré de devoir faire des distances faramineuses pour une histoire de couches, Hal tenta d'amadouer son amant :

« -Mais on peut, sûrement, faire sans les couches. La sucette attendra ! Je suis sûr que les autres Gardiens nous dépanneront ! Il doit bien exister d'autres moyens pour changer Tom ! »

Mais Ryan, implacable, refusa et sarcastique, rappela à son amour :

« -Non, tu sais très bien que cela va perturber notre bébé. Non. Il faut les couches avec les petits oursons. Nous t'attendons ici. Dépêche-toi sinon, tu devras assumer les conséquences fâcheuses de mère nature. »

Devant cette menace, Hal dut se résoudre à se rendre sur Terre pour ramener des couches.

Soupirant, marmonnant et grommelant, il monta à bord de son astronef et décolla d' « Oa ».

Ryan, voyant le vaisseau de son Green Lantern décoller, eut un rire amusé et malicieux.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
